


my promise over the universe

by nabin_hood



Category: MOA - Fandom, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabin_hood/pseuds/nabin_hood
Summary: what is more important than anything ? what is worth more than one's own life ? for something so precious , only beyond one's best is acceptable . everything for one thing . one person . i will choose you over everything . even the universe .
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 10





	1. character profiles

Choi Soobin 

age : 20

height : 185 cm 

occupation : part-time korean teacher ( high school ) , college student ( korean literature ) 

nicknames : soobinie , soobin-hyung 

tmi : currently living with taehyun and beomgyu , is secretly a famous online poet 

Choi Yeonjun

age : 21 

height : 181.5 cm

occupation : idol ( does modelling and acting on the side )

nicknames : yeonjun-hyung 

tmi : debuted at 19 years old , fandom is called moawajjunies , recently moved to a high rise apartment 

Choi Beomgyu 

age : 19

height : 180 cm

occupation : part-time job at the library , full-time college student ( physics )

nicknames : beomie , gyu , pompom 

tmi : is very good at household chores ( not cooking ) , has the fattest crush on hyuka

Kang Taehyun

age : 18

height : 177 cm

occupation : n/a 

nicknames : hyunnie , tae 

tmi : he's studying psychotherapy in college and ( like soobin and beomgyu ) is listed among the top 200 most intelligent people of korea 

Huening Kai Kamal

age : 18 

height : 183 cm 

occupation : part-time job at an ice cream parlour , full-time college student ( physics )

nicknames : hueningie , hyuka , kai , kamal , kamalie 

tmi : met yeonjun at anime con , has the fattest crush on beomgyu ( but its a secret guys )

.

ABOUT THE AUTHOR 

name : nabin_hood

age : young <3

pronouns : any but i prefer it/its 

sexuality : bice eggs you all 

occupation : currently a student 

nicknames : binnie or whatever 

second languages : korean , japanese , french ( still studying )

tmi : nothing pls just read my fic 

favourite song : our summer by txt ( pls give it love too )


	2. prologue

" SIRE ! " 

a voice echoed out into the hallways through the open chamber doors . it was laced with terror and panic ; a voice that soared to the skies with worry and had no intention of coming down . in the chamber room , a young man , no more than fifteen was on his hands and knees within a drawn circle on the floor , though what exactly was drawn was barely discernible under the dim glow of the few lit candles . the air in the room was rising at incredible speed , creating a gushing wind like a never-ending geyser , but the wind had no where to go upon reaching the chandelier-ed ceiling and rushed back down the sides of the chamber to meet that central black circle again . the air snapped and sizzled with crimson lightning that popped up unannounced at every opportunity . and yet that young boy stayed rigid in his position , unafraid . under his breath he was chanting rapidly and if one could have seen his face then they would have seen an indescribable expression , something that could not be given a name to . anger , grief , determination , madness - they were all there , twisted onto that young face and every visible area of skin was drenched in sweat . 

" SIRE ! " the voice cried out again , and through the storm of that room , another young man stumbled and clawed towards the circle , calling out to the boy who payed no heed - or was unable to pay any . a pair of glasses that had been weakly perched against the bridge of his nose was whipped away as he slowly advanced towards his ' sire ' . the tails of his coat were battered left and right about his body but still he called out again and again , adamantly believing his voice could be heard over the wind .

" SIRE , PLEASE STOP !! YOUR HIGHNESS IS GOING TO KILL HIMSELF , PLEASE , YOUR HIGHNESS ! "

but that head stayed resolutely turned away . and from what felt like miles away , on the outside of that circle , the boy choked , shutting his eyes tight . he dropped to his knees and clutching his chest screamed with everything in him- 

" I AM NOT SAYING YOUR HIGHNESS SHOULD NOT DO IT !! I WILL NOT STOP YOUR HIGHNESS IF IT IS WHAT HE TRULY WISHES BUT , PLEASE , A LITTLE MORE TIME !! IT IS TOO SOON !! WE NEED TO PREPARE !! IF YOUR HIGHNESS DOES THIS TOO HASTILY , IT IS POSSIBLE THAT HE WILL FAIL !! SO PLEASE !! LET YOUR HIGHNESS REST FOR NOW AND I , YOUR HIGHNESS'S ADVISOR , WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO HELP YOUR HIGHNESS ACHIEVE HAPPINESS AND BE WITH THE ONE HE SEARCHES FOR !! "

the boy in the circle hiccupped and the wind abruptly shut off as if a valve had finally shut . the lighting in the air buzzed into non-existence and the only sound that could be heard was heavy breathing and occasional chokes . as if fumbling with his feet , the advisor ran to the kneeling boy's side and immediately wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders . the kneeling boy couldn't even muster words . he simply erupted into tears that no one could console . the only one who could was far , far away from his side .


	3. a gentle day

it was such a gentle day . the wind was gentle , as was the sunlight , the color of the pavement , the falling blossom petals , the yawn of a ginger cat across the street and the _step step step_ of a wandering man . the man was impressively tall , with gentle dragon's eyes and cupid lips . his eyes were downcast , the corners of his lips slightly lifted in a smile . he hummed to himself a little song as he walked , his steps slow and drawling . 

today was the day . he could feel it .

today was his off day - a saturday - so he was off to the buy some ice cream , since it was pretty much his favorite food . as he walked , he wondered what flavour he would buy today , on this good and gentle day , and whether his choice of ice cream would be important . but then he grinned to himself . of course it would be important ! his ice creams always are . 

he came to an inter section , where the residential road he traversed branched off into a busy main street . just a few blocks down the corner on the left was his favorite ice cream shop . he raised his gaze to the high-rise building across the intersection and thought to himself , _those apartments look pretty today_ , before taking his beloved left turn . a middle-aged woman with a stroller passed by him and he called out a soft " good morning ! " to which she responded cheerfully . 

a few minutes later , he dinged open the door to a small shop and was greeting by a pleasant chill , contrasting to the warmth outside . 

" oh , soobin-hyung ! " the young part timer behind the counter called out . their triple-lidded eyes were curved in joy . " you haven't been here in a while . how come ? " 

" ah , work was difficult . so much to do so little time . " the tall boy , soobin , pouted then asked , " and hyuka ? how have you been ? "

hyuka the part timer bounced up and down while he answered . " i've been great !! you won't believe it but i'm friends with this huge celebrity now ! "

soobin approached the counter and sat himself on a stool .

" oh me oh my , what is this ? is my precious hueningie going to replace me with his new celebrity friend ? damn , i knew i shouldn't have given him my heart , " soobin joked , pounding his chest with his fist . 

" ay , don't joke like that , hyung . you know no one could ever replace you ~ "

" aya ~ " soobin exclaimed before shooting hyuka a finger heart , to which hyuka responded in kind . soobin giggled .

" anyway , what does our soobin-hyung want today ? "

feigning a solemn expression , soobin began , " i've been thinking about this long and hard , ceaselessly for hours since the issue arose and i've come to the conclusion that there is only one option . "

" just hurry up and tell me , " hyuka laughed .

a ding sounded behind soobin as he answered in confidence-

" mint chocolate ! "

" mint chocolate please ! "

soobin startled , looking behind him to see who had answered the same thing as him at the exact same time and came face to face with a pink-haired man who also wore an expression of surprise . soobin's heart stopped . it wasn't even midday yet but it had already happened . 

" yeonjun-hyung ! " hyuka called out to the pink haired boy . " i was just talking about you ! "

yeonjun wore a cap low on his head , his sweater open revealing a loose grey shirt underneath . a black mask was pulled down under his chin . he smiled fondly . 

" what were you saying ? " he asked .

hyuka turned to soobin and soobin quickly got his expression under control . 

" hyung ! this is that huge celebrity friend i was telling you about . choi yeonjun "

" what the hell ? you were using me to brag ? hueningie , i'm sad , " yeonjun pouted . 

" no way ! of course not ! i was telling soobin-hyung about what a great person you are ~ "

" really ? " and then yeonjun beamed . " ok ! "

he sat down on the stool beside soobin and happily introduced himself . 

" hello ! i'm choi yeonjun ! i'm an idol . and you ? "

soobin returned his expression .

" i'm choi soobin . i'm a college student but i'm also doing work as a literature teacher in a high school . "

yeonjun's eyes widened . " a teacher ? even though you're so young ? that's amazing ! " 

" hehe thank you . i'm 20 , by the way . "

" oh ! i'm 21 ! '99 liner . you can call me yeonjun-hyung ."

soobin was taken aback . yeonjun's personality wasn't what he expected . 

" are you really ok with that ? " he asked . he didn't mean it in a negative way or anything like that but panic flitted through yeonjun's eyes and he asked , " why ? do you not want to ? " 

seeing the older's slightly frazzled state , soobin shook his head , alarmed . 

" nono it's not that ! " he insisted but the anxiety was still perched between yeonjun's brows so he hastily added , " it's not like that yeonjun-hyung ! " 

a pause , then rising tide finally ebbed away and yeonjun grinned . soobin silently let out the breath he'd been holding.

" it sounds so nice coming from soobinie's mouth ~ " 

" and what about my mouth ? " hyuka called out , emerging from the back of the store . at some point he'd gone to get their mint chocolate servings and had only heard the latter part of their conversation . 

" of course , it sounds nice coming from hueningie's mouth too ~ " 

" just take your ice cream and go , cheater , " hyuka retorted , turning away from yeonjun .

" ah , huening-ah , don't be mean to me . i'll cry . "

soobin hid his smile behind his hand and piped up , " 'soobin-hyung' sounds best when hueningie says it ! "

" as expected, the only person i have is soobin-hyung ! " the youngest boy exclaimed , leaning over the counter to hug soobin . 

yeonjun puffed out air cutely . 

" wow . is there any one in this world who's on my side ? " 

" i'm sorry , yeonjun-hyung , i couldn't help but tease you , " soobin responded and he noted how for a split second yeonjun's cheeks tinged pink . 

" wow , soobin-hyung , you must like yeonjun-hyung a lot . " soobin looked to hyuka , confused . the younger continued . 

" no , it's just , i remember when you first came here you sat in the corner by yourself and mumbled inaudibly . you didn't correct me when i gave you the wrong order and just ate it even though you didn't like it . you're usually very shy , hyung , but you don't seem shy at all now. "

soobin shrugged . " that was three years ago , kamal . maybe i've changed . "

hyuka just shrugged . " as if. "

" out of curiosity , " yeonjun said and both boys turned to look at him . " what flavour was it ? "

" i'm sorry ? "

"the flavour soobinie didn't like. what flavour was it ? "

" ah ! " hyuka laughed . 

" it was mint chocolate ! "

.

" taehyun ! beomgyu ! i'm home ! "soobin called out into the empty hallways . almost immediately two head popped out of two open doorways and came rushing to meet soobin who had barely taken off his shoes . 

taehyun , on soobin's left , had dyed blonde hair and big doe eyes that peered at soobin expectantly . beomgyu was a brunette and had puppy eyes that were also trained on soobin's face . both boys were dressed leisurely and slightly scruffy , which made them look incredibly young and cute . 

" how was today ? you said you had a good feeling today , " taehyun questioned , unblinking . soobin straightened himself up and stared down at the two boys silently for quite a few seconds before saying , " i met him . " 

beomgyu slapped his hands over his mouth and taehyun's jaw dropped . as if sharing the same brain , they grabbed soobin and dragged him to the sofa , forcing him to sit down , so they could tower over him for once and squeeze every detail they could out of the poor man . 

" where ? "

" how ? "

" was he the same ? "

" what's different ? "

" what did he say ? " 

the questions just kept coming and soobin could do nothing but smile sheepishly while beckoning the two youngers to calm down and ask one question at a time . eventually quiet returned to the room and taehyun and beomgyu had both taken a seat beside soobin . their gazes were a lot softer than before , low lidded and heavy . 

" take your time and tell us everything , " taehyun spoke , taking soobin's hand into his own . beomgyu did the same with his other , nodding his head expectantly . soobin took a deep breath .

" i went into the ice cream parlour and he came in soon after me . he had pink hair and it seems like he's good friends with kai . "

" did he look the same ? " beomgyu asked . soobin smiled .

" exactly the same . "

" were there really no differences ? " taehyun's voice seemed sceptical . 

" ah , there was one . his personality . that was different by quite a bit actually . " soobin didn't have to look at the two boys to know they had both their eyes narrowed .

" how so ? " asked taehyun .

" he was so smiley and energetic . he even asked me to call him hyung . " soobin's mind was brought back to that moment he saw yeonjun panic and his brows furrowed in worry and confusion . it wasn't an expression he was used to seeing on the boy's face and the fact that a person like yeonjun could even feel anxiety like that made his heart flip . his change in mood couldn't be missed by taehyun or beomgyu but the two knew soobin too well and so knew when not to ask questions . 

" so what's the plan for tomorrow ? " taehyun asked , changing subject . soobin got up , patting his knees . 

" what plan ? i don't need one . "

" what ? " 

" he'll come to me . "


	4. he came to me

there was a _knock knock knock_ on the door . soobin , still soft-eyed with sleep , pulled himself out of bed to answer , being the only one left in the house since taehyun and beomgyu had left earlier to do some sunday shopping . upon reaching the door , he ruffled his hair a bit , hoping it wasn't too messy and swung the door open , wondering why taehyun and beomgyu were back so soon . maybe they had forgotten something . however , who he saw across the threshold was neither beomgyu nor taehyun but a bright-faced hyuka and a pink-faced yeonjun . 

" hyung ! surprise !! you were sleeping , right ? " hyuka barged past soobin and made himself at home on the couch , leaving yeonjun and soobin staring at each other by the door . the older smiled . 

" can i come in ? " he asked and soobin nodded , moving aside for yeonjun to step through . from the couch , hyuka called out , " where's beomgyu ? " 

" he went out shopping with taehyun . we're low on ingredients . " 

hyuka pouted , muttering under his breath as he flipped onto his stomach and crossed his arms . it seemed that the young boy hadn't come to see soobin today , as usual . then , still pouty , he reached for the remote and turned on the tv , no longer paying any attention to soobin , the literal owner of the apartment . but soobin was used to this treatment and didn't even feel offended by it . instead he went to get juice and cola to serve drinks to his surprise guests , only to find that there was no cola left , so defeatedly , he brought out some orange and grape juice , serving it to yeonjun ( who was now next to hyuka on the sofa ) and hyuka . 

however , the peace didn't last long due to a sudden shrill scream that filled the air , knocking the senses out of yeonbinkai . 

" DAD ! CUDDLES ! "

the screech had belonged to beomgyu , who had thrown open the door , both arms filled with shopping bags , and charged towards the kitchen , dumping the bags on the floor and then making a beeline for soobin . the second he reached him , beomgyu wrapped his arms around soobin , locking him in , and began to whine like a young child . 

" DAD ! you won't believe what taehyun did ! it's making me so upset i don't even want to think about it ! " the younger boy stamped his feet in frustration and buried his face in soobin's chest , seemingly unaware of their guests . wriggling to free an arm , soobin replied , " aigoo , my son , what did he do ? " but before he could even finish his question , taehyun entered while carrying his own shopping bags , saying , " don't even ask , he's just being stupid and immature . " then he also disappeared into the kitchen , as beomgyu had done . 

this seemed to make beomgyu even more upset . 

" SEE ? ! he's always like this to me ! he's actually the really mean ! ah , dad~ i'm really going to cry for real . " 

" ok ok , let's all sit down and you can both tell me what happened , alright ? " soobin reasoned , and finally , the two boys noticed the guests in the room, who had been silently staring this whole time . yeonjun slurped his juice . 

a minute later , beomgyu and taehyun were sitting on opposite sides of the sofa while soobin sat in the middle , and yeonjun and hyuka were seated on the floor . 

" basically , " beomgyu began , flicking hair our of his eyes , " i put a packet of susie sweets in the basket- "

yeonjun : " oh yes , banger , taste . "

" -thank you , yes , i put them in the basket and then when we got to checkout , taehyun told me to go back for milk and while i was gone , he put the susie sweets back without telling me and we left without them ! "

hyuka : " BLATANT MURDER ???? "

yeonjun : " WORST DEGREE CRIME !! "

taehyun's eyes widened , as he stared at the two guests . 

" hello , are we really taking beomgyu's side here ? i put the susie sweets back because we'd already taken pringles and brioche . we both know the rule is two snacks per shopping trip . " 

" you telling me you chose pringles over susie sweets ??? " yeonjun cut in .

" no , beomgyu chose the snacks ? " 

" ok ok , I understand what happened , so now both you apologise to each other , " soobin sighed . 

" WHAT ? dad , no , i did nothing wrong , " beomgyu cried . 

" you tried to break the rule , beomgyu . " the brunette stayed silent , unable to refute . 

" and , taehyun , it isn't nice to just put the sweets away without telling him , you should have reasoned with him . we both know beomgyu would have listened to you in the end . "

" did you just call me weak ? " 

" _the point is_ ! you were both in the wrong so apologise to each other , " soobin finished , leaning back so the two boys could face each other properly . yet , they both stayed silent , glaring at each other . 

" three- "

" i'm sorry , taehyun-ah . "

" yeah , i'm sorry , too . " 

the two boys , fearing what would come at the end of soobin's countdown apologised immediately , and so , the house owner smiled . he put an arm around beomgyu and the other around taehyun , pulling them into a hug . 

" don't argue , my sons , or you'll make dad really sad . " 

taegyu both muttered their " ok "s and then went to put the shopping away before the frozen food defrosted . 

" wow , soobin can deal with those two so well , " yeonjun praised , and soobin smiled fondly , looking towards where the two boys had disappeared off to . 

" it's because we've been together our whole lives , " he spoke . " they really are my sons . " 

a comfortable silence blanketed the room , save for the noise of the tv , and hyuka climbed up on the sofa next to soobin , nuzzling into his side . 

" am i your son , too , soobinie-hyung ? " he asked lazily . soobin patted his head . 

" of course you are ~ " 

" then what am i , soobin-ah ? " yeonjun asked , still on the floor , clearly hesitant to move . soobin smiled at him , his dragon eyes turning into moon crescents , clearly an invitation to let the older sit beside him . yeonjun accepted and shimmed next to soobin , carefully putting his head on the younger's shoulder.

" what does yeonjunie-hyung want to be ? " 

yeonjun stayed silent for a second , then-

" i want to be dad , too . " 

he'd said it so softly that it had almost come across as just a hum , but soobin had been listening to the older intently for a while now . not just to his words but also to his breathing , to the rustle of his clothes , to the slurp of his juice - nothing slipped past soobin . 

" you can be dad , too , then , " he whispered . 


	5. night whisperings

for the rest of that day , the five boys played around together , not doing much of anything but still feeling fulfilled . when night came they all decided to have a sleep over and go their separate ways the next morning after having breakfast together . yeonjun found it strange how well he blended into the group . the only person he had actually met properly was hyuka yet the other three boys acted like they had known him for a lifetime , no sense of nervousness or caution in their actions or speech as they all bantered together into the night . he felt comfortable ... but also nervous . 

" ok . we have three rooms , " soobin spoke , sprawled out on the living room floor . behind him on the tv images were flashing - some kind of olden movie - but the tv had been forgotten ages ago . yeonjun sat opposite him on the floor , knees pulled into his chest , back against the couch . he was slightly mesmerised by the glow the light made around soobin , and the gentleness of the younger's appearance . his oversized shirt was slightly skewed to his right shoulder , his palms covered by his sleeves , his outstretched legs were long and his hair was disturbed . he looked like someone one would wish to protect . 

" i'm with kai ! " beomgyu yells , grabbing and pulling a delighted-looking hyuka to his side . soobin nods . 

" then , taehyun ? " 

" no one else can sleep in my room . " 

" i thought you would say that . " soobin shook his head . then he turned to yeonjun .

" that means you're with me ! " and he smiled a kind of earth-shattering smile , soobin did , a smile yeonjun had never seen anyone do before , making yeonjun look at soobin properly for the first time - something he had been afraid to do . he saw not a boy nor a man but a saviour , a light to lead the way , a coat to keep the cold at bay , a hand to hold the weight of a heart and a house to live in that would surely never fall apart . the vision he saw shocked him and sent his head and soul spinning. 

why did he feel that way ? of course , having this kind of feeling for someone you just met is nonsensical and acting upon it would make him a fool , so his mouth stayed shut and , though his eyes had initially widened from the shock , nothing else gave away what he was feeling . he simply nodded , keeping his head lowered for fear of anyone seeing the tinge in his cheeks under the dim light . 

soobin frowned where he sat , noticing the action and wondering whether he had done something wrong , but he was forced to depart from his train of thought when beomgyu stood up , wishing everyone goodnight along with hyuka . soobin too got to his feet then , offering a hand to yeonjun and , after bidding taehyun goodnight , led yeonjun to his room . they weren't holding hands anymore . 

looking behind soobin as he opened the door , yeonjun's eyes shimmered . there was an entire wall of floor to ceiling windows overlooking a glittering river and city view . the sky was already a vintage black , the tinges of blue on the horizon long since faded. 

" soobin-ah , the view is beautiful , " yeonjun breathed .

soobin turned around , framed by the dazzling lights and though no lamp in the room had been turned on yet , yeonjun could see the twinkle in soobin's eyes clearly . 

" i know right ? i've always loved the night time view , " he giggled . then soobin placed himself on the double-bed perpendicular to the windows . he had his back to the older , staring wistfully out those large windows at the scene outside . 

" doesn't it feel like magic ? " he asked as yeonjun sank himself down beside him . the older hummed in agreement , watching soobin's heavy expression and noting the straight arch of the younger's eyebrows . he wanted to trace his fingers along it and memorise every hair . to his surprise , soobin suddenly turned to him , their faces inches apart , and one boy became aglow from the lights of the city while the other became aglow from the blush in his cheeks . 

" let's go to bed now . if you're not uncomfortable with it , we can just share this bed since it's a double , " soobin said , apparently unaware of the meaning of the look in yeonjun's eyes . 

" no i'm not uncomfortable , " was all the other responded and he walked around to lay on the other side of the bed . 

" good night , yeonjun-hyung . "

" good night , soobin-ah . "

.

yeonjun couldn't sleep . not for any particular reason - it was just one of those nights where the bed was too hot , the air was too cold , the night was too bright and one's eyes just couldn't stay closed . he sat up in the bed , staying there for a few seconds and watching soobin's face . once again the urge to trace the younger's features consumed him , but he kept his hands to himself . 

he stood up and walked around , back to the side of the room with the windows . he found it sweet how even in these yawning hours of the morning there was still light and life everywhere down below . he could even see two teenage girls chasing and hugging each other down below when they should have been asleep , resting in preparation for school in a few hours . he felt , for a moment , that the entire world was monochrome save for the glowing yellow lights of the street lights and glaring red lights of cars . that momentary monochrome world was a beautiful one and he almost didn't want to leave .

a chill draft ruffled him ( where from , he couldn't figure out and ) and behind , the sleeping man moved in his sleep , releasing a little groan from his nose . and then , ever so tenderly , he heard from behind him-

" yeonjun-ah . " 

yeonjun heart skipped a beat . the disrespect didn't even register . he quickly went to the younger's side . 

" yeonjun-ah , " he called again . 

yeonjun looked and saw that soobin's hand was slightly outstretched towards him even though his eyes were still closed . _ah_ , yeonjun thought . _he's sleep talking ._ yeonjun took soobin's hand gently in his own .

" yes , soobin-ah . " 

" you can't sleep ? "

" mhm . "

" ah , what the hell , did you dye your hair ? it's pink ? " the younger giggled . 

yeonjun nodded . " yup . "

" pretty . it suits you well~ "

" what's pretty ? the hair or me ? " yeonjun smirked .

" both . "

the older froze .

" yeonjunie is pretty and his hair is pretty~ " and he giggled again .

yeonjun smiled , watching soobin's blinking eyes that never really opened . " oh , really ? yeonjunie is pretty ? "

soobin nodded . " my yeonjunie is the prettiest . " yeonjun chuckled . 

" soobin-ah , are you actually my fan ? " 

soobin frowned . " no . yeonjunie doesn't have any fans . he only has me . i'm yeonjun's . " 

yeonjun's thought processing slowed to a trickle . everything shut down like a theme park that had finally run out of energy after running non-stop all day . he could feel the mini yeonjun's in his mind screaming and scattering about in panic . 

" y-your mine ? " he asked , and soobin nodded rather enthusiastically for someone who was asleep . 

" we made a promise , remember ? " 

" we did ? " 

the smile on soobin's face dropped . 

"you don't remember ? "

yeonjun said nothing . a pause . then a tear ran down the side of soobin's face , shocking yeonjun out of his stupor .

" yeonjun-ah . yeonjun-ah ? where are you ? " the younger began to call the older's name over and over , getting louder and faster as the seconds advanced and in a panic yeonjun gripped the hand he was still holding , pulling soobin into his chest .

" i'm here , soobin-ah , i'm here , i remember . " this seemed to calm soobin . his breathing slowed , his talking stopped , and in minutes he was back into the rhythm of sleep as if nothing had happened . 

yeonjun slowly leaned forward , laying soobin back down into the white sheets because he felt they could embrace the boy better than he could . he stayed there for a little time longer , thumbing along the other's knuckles , before climbing back into bed on the other side and laying awake until the morning . 


	6. you look different

" ah yeonjun-hyung ! good morning ~ , " soobin beamed , setting a plate down on the kitchen island . he was cutely ruffled from sleep but looking closely at his eyes yeonjun could see they were slightly puffy . he wasn't the only one who noticed . 

" oh ! soobin-hyung , your eyes are puffy . did you not sleep ? " hyuka asks , prematurely seated on a stool , waiting for breakfast to be ready . yeonjun entered into the kitchen and walked over to soobin , taking the stack plates from his hands . the younger boy was slightly startled but he didn't let it stop his flow of conversation . 

" i don't know what's wrong either , " he replied , tentatively touching at the skin below his eyes . . " i'm sure i slept just fine but when i woke up i looked like this ... " his voice trailed off as his lips formed into a pout . yeonjun began to set out the stack of dishes he'd taken off soobin , passing taehyun , who was cooking , as he did . 

" don't worry , soobin-ah . you look fine , " he contributed , eyes cast down so as not to look at the boy opposite him across the island . as yeonjun set the last plate down in front of hyuka , soobin rubbed his nose with his index finger , his ears tinged red . 

beomgyu entered the kitchen last and immediately went to help taehyun with his cooking, though he tried not to do too much since he couldn't cook . as he assisted the younger , beomgyu turned to soobin . 

" hyung , did you sleep well ? it doesn't look like it . "

soobin once again reiterated that he had slept just fine , then paused and added-

" to be honest i slept surprisingly well . at one point i felt so warm i thought i would melt . as if the fox had returned . " 

no one but soobin seemed to notice how beomgyu and taehyun momentarily froze before picking their pace back up and continuing as they were doing . 

" huh ? that doesn't make sense , soobin-hyung , " hyuka teased , giggling away . 

" it makes sense to be , " soobin smiled , moving to start dishing the food . but yeonjun got there first , taking the pot ( which seemed to be have a spanish omelette inside ) and smiling apologetically at soobin . 

" i'll help . just sit and wait . it's compensation for letting me stay the night , " he spoke softly . a strange expression came over soobin's eyes , undecipherable but so obviously full of _something_. it caught yeonjun by surprise . 

" beomgyu-hyung , get the baked beans from the microwave , " taehyun called out , and within minutes breakfast was finally served and ready .

the five boys all disclosed their schedule for the day and after eating hurried off to their different places . taehyun , beomgyu and hyuka were off to uni , yeonjun was going to the company to train and soobin had a lesson to teach in an hour . yeonjun and hyuka had borrowed soobin's clothes , having none of their own with them , with a promise to return them by the end of the week . 

the three youngest had left in the direction of the uni , leaving soobin and yeonjun walking side by side , as the high school and the company were in the same direction . the walk was peaceful and silent , neither man feeling uncomfortable with the lack of words between them as they went , however , yeonjun kept glancing at soobin from the corner of his eyes , and so soobin couldn't pretend not to notice anymore . 

" yeonjun-hyung , by any chance , is there something you want to say ? " 

the older jumped slightly before scratching his neck sheepishly . 

" hehe , you just look so different in a suit , " he responded and soobin let out a laugh . it was something he heard often but it sounded surprisingly cute the way yeonjun said it . the taller boy looked down at his attire , all black except for his shirt , and asked , " is it a good different or a bad one ? "

" it's neither a good different nor a bad different . it doesn't make you look prettier nor look worse . it's just different , " the older grinned . " it's probably because you're already so prett- " 

yeonjun stopped himself just before he finished his sentence then cleared his throat . 

" anyway , i've been meaning to ask: can i have your number ? i'd like to hang out some time , " he said instead , mentally kicking himself . 

" my number ? of course ! hand me your phone so i can put it in , " soobin exclaimed , happily punching in his digits when yeonjun gives his phone to him . 

" but weren't you saying something ? " soobin asked . " it's probably because i'm already so what ? " 

yeonjun carefully took his phone back , smiling awkwardly . 

" did i say that ? i don't think so , haha . "

the younger frowned . " no but i definitely heard you say- "

" ah ! this where i go right !! then , i'll be on my way , soobin-ah ! have a nice day !! " 

and then yeonjun all but ran towards his company , ears visibly glowing red from behind , not even waiting for soobin to reply . 

the younger boy grinned , turning left and skipping for a couple of metres . he softly hummed a song under his breath , then all of a sudden stopped and buried his face in his hands . when he took down his fingers , his eyes were twinkling and his cheeks were soft red . he was smiling to himself . 

_he called me pretty_ , he thought , then continued on his way to the school .

.

a pair of hands slapped down on the teacher desk , startling soobin , who was packing away his papers after his lesson . 

" teach , be honest , something good happened to you , right ? " 

the hands and the question belonged to young arin , one of soobin's students . behind her , students that had previously been fidgeting turned to pay attention . 

" why do you think so ? " soobin asked , hugging his bag to his chest and bending down slightly to meet arin's gaze . many of the students began to call out , " it's so obvious " , " tell us what it is " and soobin laughed . 

" well ... something good did happen . " 

the class instantly erupted , all students begging their teacher to tell them the news , but soobin was in a fit of laughter . 

" it's a secret ~ i won't tell ~ " 

" NO WAY ! " arin suddenly yelled . " is it... love ? " 

the students started " oooooooooh " ing like children . 

" i will be taking my leave , " was all their teacher responded , still smiling , and everyone cheered . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter was badly written i'm sorry ~~~~~~ TT i was having a really bad day but i really wanted to update it because i also felt like i'd hit writers block I NEEDED TO OVERCOME IT so i pushed on with this chapter anyway . i also made some slight changes to the character profiles so do check them out please !!


	7. godly timing

yeonjun was seated in his apartment , phone held weakly in his hands , eyes downcast as he pondered a very important question . 

what excuse should he use to meet soobin again ?

yeonjun wasn't the type to beat around the bush when it came to his feelings . he knew he was interested in soobin and wanted to see to what extent he liked him . but how to meet up with him without revealing his intentions ? what excuse could he possibly use ?

after some moments of consideration he decided to call hyuka for help . the younger picked up after 2 rings . 

_hello , hyung ?_

" huening-ah , i need a bit of help . "

_what is it ?  
_

" it's about soobin . "

_..._

" i think i'm interested in him . "

_FOR REAL ???_

" don't have such a big reaction , you're gonna make me embarrassed . "

_hehe sorry . so how can i help you ?_

" i want to meet up with him again . what excuse can i use ? "

hueningkai was quiet for a while , thinking , but gave an answer sure enough . 

_is an excuse necessary ?_

" huh ? "

_i think , if it's soobin-hyung , just honestly tell him how you feel and he'll agree to meet up ._

" eh ? how could i do that ? if we end up not being compatible then it'll be awkward . you lot are friends . i wouldn't want to ruin that . " 

_you don't have to worry about that . soobin-hyung wouldn't let that happen ._

yeonjun bit his lower lip . tbh , that wasn't his concern . he was just scared that soobin would be repulsed to find out that he liked him . he'd rather keep it a secret until he was really sure he was willing to risk it . 

" ... still , i'd prefer if he didn't know just yet . "

_ok , i understand . why don't you get a pet dog and then ask to meet up so you can name him ?_

" that was literally a terrible idea , the fuck ? "

_don't insult me or i'll hang up on you ._

" damn , fine , but don't you have anything better ? where's your big brain ? "

_there is no brain . instead there is only beomgyu ._

" i literally cannot stand you . "

_figure it out on your own , bestie , i literally cannot help you . just ask to be friends , rather than anything more ._

yeonjun sighed . " alright . have a good day , hyuka . " 

_you , too , hyung ._

yeonjun hung up the phone . it was early in the day on a wednesday , two days since he had last seen soobin . 

have you ever looked at someone and felt a disturbance so deep in your soul that it makes you afraid ? 

that night , when soobin had called out to him , yeonjun had felt exactly that . fear ... and pain . an indescribable pain that was unfounded and felt as if it didn't belong there , with him and in him . it was a pain that was supposed to exist somewhere else , somewhere bigger , darker , deeper than his tiny little soul . 

a ping from the phone resting lack between his hands roused him from thought and all cogs in his brain whirred to a stop when he saw the notification . 

**soobin : hyung , wanna hang out sometime ?**

yeonjun's stomach froze over from nerves and his face burned with a blush as he saw the message . what kind of godly timing was this ? he was so surprised , he unconsciously held his breath as he replied , careful not to jump to any conclusions .

**yeonjun : sure ! us and who ?**

**soobin : just us two .**

soobin's response was almost instant and so was the short circuit inside yeonjun's brain , which was already pretty messed up from soobin's first message . he didn't think it was possible to panic even more , but his heart managed to do it , violently thumping inside his chest as he swallowed , fingers jittery .

**yeonjun : where to ?**

**soobin : it's a surprise .**

**soobin : give me your address and i'll pick you up . when are you free ?**

**yeonjun : 5pm friday till 3pm saturday**

**yeonjun : [ address sent ]**

**soobin : ok !! i'll pick you up by 5:30**

**soobin : ttyl**

yeonjun : yup you too

yeonjun sat frozen for a few seconds after the conversation ended , right there on his kitchen island , staring at the bright screen of his phone in slight shock .

was this a d-

a d-

d-d-

date ?!

soobin , hadn't necessarily said that , but it was just the two of them , going out together , in the evening probably to get to know each other better–

it sounded exactly like a date . 

slowly , yeonjun slouched forward , lowering his head onto the counter and hiding his face behind his two arms and tiny balled fists , then let out a tiny squeal of excitement . when he brought his face back up , he was grinning from ear to ear , a soft blush splattered across his face .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik this chapter is very short , i'm trying my best TAT


End file.
